No sirvo
by Nayuri-Love-Nekos
Summary: Es la historia de un OC, no es mía, si no de una amiga que no tiene cuenta y me ofrecí a publicarla por ella. Trata de cómo la actual capitana del equipo de atletismo, echa de menos a Kazemaru y le "odia" por haberla dejado. ¿Qué pasará?  No yaoi.


_**Bueno, estoy escribiendo eh ¬¬ el capítulo 5 de Mírame a Mí está en progreso ^w^ (Inner: ¬¬U sin mucho progreso, que te has quedao sin ideas bakayaro)**_

_**T.T mala**_

_**Extrañamente, esta historia la ha hecho con kazemaru también, ¿será que Kazemaru me persigue? ._. XD naaaah**_

* * *

><p><em>No sirvo<em>

Bueno, Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5, y esta historia, pertenece a una amiga mía, no tengo derecho alguno...

-No sirvo…si es que de verdad no sirvo para esto…realmente debería replantearme el tema de dejar el equipo…solo soy una carga para ellos…

Una joven chica, de unos quince años de edad, se encontraba sentada en un banco de su instituto, el instituto Raimon. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules celestes que hacían juego con su cabello rubio. Era la capitana del equipo de atletismo desde que Kazemaru, el anterior capitán, dejase el equipo para irse al de fútbol. Aún recuerda ese día como si hubiese sido ayer mismo…

-Ekko ya está decidido. Me voy con Endou y los chicos al club de fútbol, y quiero que tú seas mi relevo. Sé que cuidarás bien de ellos. –El joven chico peliazul que solo dejaba uno de sus bellos ojos visible se encontraba frente a ella con una mirada nostálgica. Estaba dejando su club de toda la vida.

-¡P-Pero no puedes hacer eso Kazemaru! ¡Nos dijiste que solo les ibas a echar una mano y que luego volverías junto a nosotros! ¡LO PROMETISTE!

Odio. Estupor. Desesperación. La mente de Ekko se nublaba por momentos ante la sola idea de que ya no estaría más con él. No entrenarían juntos, no podrían comentar nada sobre el club…por un momento quiso llorar, y las ganas fueron aumentando considerablemente a medida que pasaba el tiempo. No los minutos, sino los segundos. Antes de dejar que Kazemaru viese como rompía a llorar, prefirió irse lejos de allí sin mediar palabra, corriendo como pocas veces lo había hecho antes. Y esa fue la última vez que habló con él.

Tal y como él dijo, ella se había convertido en la nueva capitana del club. Tanto odio y rencor tenía acumulado hacia Kazemaru, que se había propuesto, no, propuesto no, mentalizado ser muchísimo más rápido que él, y así poder dejarlo por los suelos. Así llevaba ya desde aquella tarde, entrenando todos los días, a todas horas, con ese único propósito.

Tal era su obsesión que se había olvidado de todo lo demás. Ya apenas se iba con sus amigos, no comía, y ni siquiera leía, que junto al atletismo, era una de sus mayores aficiones. Tras tantos entrenamientos, su temor a fracasar en su propósito, hizo que dejase de creer en ella misma, hasta el punto de replantearse salir del club. Su madre y todos sus amigos estaban preocupados. Miyasaka, un amigo y compañero del club de atletismo ya estaba arto de verla así, así que, decidió hablar con Kazemaru, ya que sabía que por mucho que se opusiese a escucharlo, al final Ekko atendería a razones.

-Ekko.

Alguien la llamaba. Y ella reconoció al instante esa voz. Era totalmente inconfundible para ella. Apretó los puños y, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no salir corriendo, contestó.

-Qué quieres. –Su tono era bastante serio, y ni siquiera había alzado la cabeza para mirar al chico.

-Pues pasaba por aquí…y como te vi aquí sentada pensé en venir a saludar.- Kazemaru se sentó al lado de Ekko, que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no partirle la cara y salir corriendo de allí, como ya había hecho en otra ocasión.

-Ya has saludado. Puedes irte.

-Ekko, Miyasaka ha hablado conmigo.

Eso fue lo único que le hizo falta escuchar para levantarse y salir corriendo lejos de él. Kazemaru, que de tonto no tenía un pelo, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, así que ya estaba preparado para echar a correr tras ella en cualquier momento, y así hizo. En apenas unos segundos ya la había alcanzado y cogido del brazo para que no pudiese volver a escaparse.

Ekko intentaba soltarse de él, retorciendo el brazo e incluso agarrando el brazo del peliazul, en todo momento sin volver la cara hacia él. Kazemaru, pese a su gran paciencia ya estaba arto de la actitud de la chica y dio un tirón de su brazo para que ella acabase pegada a él y así, que apenas se pudiese mover y seguir montando el número. Hubo un silencio de varios minutos, y viendo que ella ya no se resistía a estar junto a él decidió hablar. Pero lo que él no sabía, es que Ekko estaba llorando. Se percató de eso cuando comenzó a sentirse la camiseta algo húmeda por la parte en la que la cabeza de Ekko estaba apoyada.

-Ekko, yo…no quería hacerte daño al agarrarte el brazo…- Lógicamente, él no sabía la razón por la que la chica lloraba. Perdona…

-¡Eres un idiota! –Siguió llorando, con mucha más fuerza que antes, haciendo audibles sus lamentos.- ¡Yo no lloro porque me hayas agarrado del brazo!

-Y tampoco quería hacerte daño dejando el club de atletismo. Ni a ti ni a nadie.-Contestó, acariciando la cabeza de ella.- Me costó un poco decidirme al principio…pero es que el fútbol en poco tiempo pasó a ser una gran parte de mi vida…sé que lo que hice fue algo injusto pero…era algo que tenía que hacer…no pensaba que todo esto fuese a acabar así. Si hubiese sabido que tú ibas a acabar de esta manera ni se me hubiese pasado la idea por la cabeza, porque tú eres demasiado importante para mí.

Ekko dejó de llorar al escucharle. ¿Demasiado importante para él? Pues eso no es lo que demostró precisamente en todo este tiempo…pero aún así no pudo evitar sonrojarse y levantar la cabeza para ver el rostro de Kazemaru. Él le sonreía cálidamente, sin maldad ninguna.

-Kazemaru, yo…no sirvo para el atletismo…si tú no estás conmigo…no puedo hacer nada…-consiguió decir entre alguna que otra hipada.

-No digas tonterías. Yo te dejé al mando porque sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, ¿entiendes? Tú para mí aparte de una gran amiga, has sido siempre una gran deportista que me motivaba a aspirar a mayores retos…porque yo siempre te he querido.

Silencio. Después de aquellas palabras solo se hizo el silencio. Kazemaru ya había dicho todo lo que debía decir, y Ekko estaba anonadada ante semejante confesión. Si pensaba con claridad…Kazemaru siempre le había gustado. Por eso comenzó a amar el atletismo. Porque era algo a lo que Kazemaru amaba, y cuando este lo dejó, sintió que la dejaba a ella también.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos acabaron bien pegados el uno al otro. Kazemaru tenía posadas sus manos en la cintura de Ekko y por su parte, Ekko, agarraba con fuerza su camiseta y mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, sin quitarle ojo de encima. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus cabezas más y más…y Kazemaru terminó posando sus labios sobre los de Ekko.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, ella más que él, pero aún así estaban felices por lo que estaban haciendo. Después de todo, parece que el amor había triunfado sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

><p>¡Esto ha sido todo amigos! XD<p>

Y hoy termimnaré el capítulo 5 de Mírame a mñi... Hasta entonces, ¡adieu!

Nayu


End file.
